


The Home We Made

by ZaryaCoralCrystal



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Based off of Inky Mystery, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaryaCoralCrystal/pseuds/ZaryaCoralCrystal
Summary: The journey had been hard, and lives had been lost, but at the end of it all they finally have a place to call home.
Relationships: Alice Angel/Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)
Kudos: 11





	The Home We Made

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bendy and Boris in The Inky Mystery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726146) by [Mercowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercowe/pseuds/Mercowe), [ThisAnimatedPhantom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAnimatedPhantom/pseuds/ThisAnimatedPhantom). 



> Merry late Christmas Bunni! I hope you enjoy the one-shot!
> 
> It was pretty fun to write something outside of my usual hehe.

What a cold time of year, where snowflakes drift down from cotton clouds to collect together, permitting young children to play all day as parents talk by the fire, glad to finally have some time to themselves. Lakes and ponds freeze over, perfect for ice skating, and snowmen are built along with an assortment of mini igloos and forts to protect from a flurry of snowballs raining down from opponents.

Of course, every person has their own way of celebrating the cold weather, even if some prefer the warmth of summer. For a certain two, that way is different than either of them would have expected.

A young demon and angel find themselves hurrying into a small cabin to finally obtain needed warmth after the long time they had spent in the white world outside. They both swiftly switch from their coats and clothes, soaked from melted snow, to warm pajamas. Soon after, they stoke a flame in a herth that lights the room warmly, shining over pictures of friends and family through the years. Some of the photos were faded while others seem to have been taken no earlier than a month before. Each of them shows joy in its purest form.

Alice leans into Bendy, who was complaining about just how deep the snow was, and why they shouldn’t have walked. After all, both of them have magic, and it would have been way easier than trudging through frozen water.

With a simple laugh, Alice questions if perhaps Bendy was upset about ending up waist deep in snow in front of the residents of the nearby town, to which Bendy’s face goes scarlet faster than should be possible.

He stumbles over a reply, and instead bolts up, quickly stammering out that he was going to grab something for the two of them to drink. Alice giggles as he leaves and eventually lays back against the back of the couch. How wonderful that the two of them can spend time together like this, with a home to call their own and a kind community that they can rely on for when things are hard.

It’s taken a long time, decades, actually, but at last things are at peace, angels and demons work together now to cover each other's weaknesses, and help advance the world further, the ink illness has finally been purged from the world, and everyone can finally live their lives.

She and Bendy hadn’t taken long to get married once they were finally able to. No, the couple that took the longest to get together had been Minnie and Mickey. The poor mouse was always just too shy to tell Minnie how he felt, which eventually prompted Minnie to make the first move instead. She will never forget the lovestruck look on Mickey’s face for as long as she lives!

Bendy makes his way back in with a bottle and two glasses in hand. He pours the drink into both glasses before handing her one. He sits back down and gives Alice a quick peck on the cheek, happily earning another giggle from the angel.

Here the two of them are, in front of a warm fireplace while the wind blows outside. Nothing to worry about other than enjoying themselves and sipping from glasses, content to enjoy the quiet time they get to have with each other.

Truly the most wonderful time of the year.


End file.
